Flores de primavera
by Jessy-chan e Let-chan
Summary: Se vc amasse ele ha 10 anos? E se quando ele voltasse tivesse algo entre os dois, separando-os? Inu
1. O reencontro

Flores de primavera

"Ela tinha 13 anos, ele 15... Eles sempre foram melhores amigos, e prometeram continuar sempre assim...

Naquela manhã de primavera o céu estava negro, o tempo fechado, o que não ocorria freqüentemente na primavera.

Uma jovem menina, de 13 anos, acordou eufórica, sim, ela tinha um encontro com _ele_, ele seu melhor amigo, e também o garoto de quem na pureza de sua infância, amava de forma nobre e delicada.

Levantou-se e partiu direto para o banho, já eram 8:30 e eles haviam marcado 9:40 do lado da sorveteria Shigatsu.

Depois de banhar-se a menina colocou uma calça jeans escura uma blusa de manga 3/4 branca escrito com um gliter rosa 'Star Girl' e uma jaqueta jeans agarrada ao corpo, aberta deixando a escritura a vista, prendeu o cabelo até o meio da coxa em um rabo de cavalo alto(na época ela tinha um cabelo grande).

Correu, tomou o café e seguiu andando até a sorveteria.Ao chegar lá avistou-o, não pode deixar de sorrir docemente, como ele podia ser tão lindo? Um jovem alto, com a aparência de uns 15 anos, cabelos negros e longos, até a cintura, olhos violetas com um brilho fascinante!Corpo bem trabalhado, traços finos no rosto, um...Praticamente um Deus!

Atravessou a rua, ele finalmente a avistou, também não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso, ela estava linda!

Caminhou até ela,e quando se aproximou abraçou-a pela cintura.

A menina não pode deixar de se assustar e corar de imediato, dês de quando Inuyasha virara tão carinhoso?Normalmente a cumprimentaria com um 'oi bruxa', mas mesmo com esses pensamentos n deixou de corresponder ao afeto prontamente.

Bom Dia Kagome! - Falou se afastando dela com um olhar um tanto quanto sério

Bom Dia Inu! - A garota concedeu-lhe a visão de mais um daqueles radiantes sorrisos, mas ao ver a expressão nos olhos deles fez uma cara um tanto sugestiva e ficou séria também. - O que houve Inuyasha?

Kagome eu...- Ele olhou-a, talvez fosse melhor não dizer aquilo agora, talvez fosse melhor deixar um pouco de lado.. Mas quem sabe talvez não, talvez fosse melhor dizer logo... No bolso de seu casaco puxou uma rosa, esta era de um tom branco puxado para azul, simplesmente linda! Entregou-a para as delicadas mãos da garota a sua frente, seus olhos em uma profunda melancolia, aquilo estava começando a preocupá-la!

Pegou a flor gentilmente e a olhou, voltou seu olhar a ele e sorriu timidamente.

Obrigada Inu... Mas me chamou aqui para falar algo não foi? - Falou caminhando junto a ele para um pequeno parque que tinha na cidade...

É que... - Ele respirou fundo, aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Kagome já um tanto aflita o observa com os olhos em uma preocupação mesclada a curiosidade, ele cerrou os olhos... Caminharam até um banco em frente a um pequeno lago, foi ali que se encontraram pela primeira vez, com a lembrança ela sorriu gentilmente fitando a árvore no centro do parque, daquele banco se tinha uma visão perfeita dela... A Árvore Sagrada.

Kagome, Meu pai e Seshoumaru vão se mudar, nós vamos sair de Tóquio... Vamos para Kyoto, meu pai abriu uma filial da Shikon No Tama lá... - A garota parou abruptamente de observar a árvore com aquelas palavras, seus olhos marejaram-se em lágrimas aquilo não poderia ser verdade!

Inuyasha... - Virou-se olhando nos olhos dele - me diz que isso não é verdade Inu-chan, me diz! - Ela chorava copiosamente, seus belos orbes azuis estavam completamente banhados pelas lágrimas, sua visão turvada pelas mesmas que embaraçavam seu campo de visão, isso não a impediu de chegar mais perto.- Por favor, me diz...

Eu sinto muito K-chan - A abraçou e deixou que uma única e solitária lágrima escapasse de seus olhos tristes... - Eu te amo - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.Sua respiração falhou, seu coração entrou em um ritimo frenético!Ele disse que a amava? Que correspondia a ela? E ele ia deixá-la? Não poderia ser verdade!

Eu também, também te amo... - Disse em meio ao pranto e aos soluços. Ela aproximou a face da dele, tocou-lhe os lábios em um gesto doce, simplório, ingênuo... Ele a abraçou mais forte e a beijou de uma forma ousada, a pressão de seus lábios fizeram-na entreabrir a boca dando permissão a língua daquele ser amado.Beijou-a de forma desesperada, com uma saudade que sentia, mesmo nem tendo se separado ainda de sua amada.Suas mãos pousaram na cintura da mesma, sentiu kagome estremecer em seus braços e sorriu durante o doce contato.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Ela lhe sorria ainda com os olhos molhados...

Eu tenho que ir,a passagem é p 11:00 e eu n terminei de arrumar minhas coisas... - Disse dando um último beijo nela"

Kagome acordou suada e com os olhos marejados, a 10 anos sonha com esse dia, a 10 anos ela n vê ele, e mesmo assim o sentimento dela continua o mesmo, se não mais forte!

Olhou para o relógio do lado da cama, já eram 5:59.

Levantou-se tomou uma duxa rápida, foi para o quarto, colocou uma calça jeans clara uma blusa verde clara sem mangas e um decote em 'V' pequeno. Kagome era uma garota linda no ápice de seus 23 anos, cursava psicologia, tinha os mesmos orbes azuis lindos de 10 anos atrás, um corpo curvilíneo, perfeitamente esculpido e cabelos negros até a cintura...

Primeiro dia de aula, mais um ano e estaria formada! Seu sonho sempre fora ser psicóloga...

Pegou o caderno grosso com a capa da Groove Chick e seu estojo da Hello Kitty e desceu. Comeu deliciosas panquecas de chocolate que ela mesma preparara (ela mora sozinha ta gente?) e foi para a faculdade.

Takahashi era a maior faculdade de Tókio, pois com a empresa da família a mãe de Kagome enriqueceu, conseqüentemente ela também!

Entrou em seu Audi último modelo e foi.

Parou no estacionamento da faculdade e adentrou na mesma. Aquele não seria seu dia, estava com um péssimo humor, estava triste, a imagem daquele último beijo parecia gravada em sua mente, o toque doce dele em seus lábios, poderia até sentir, tivera um namorado no 1° grau, mas terminou ao ver que nunca esqueceria o _seu_ Inu. Estava submersa em pensamentos quando sentiu um baque, e caiu.

Feh, você não olha por onde anda não garota? - Aquela voz, se lembrava perfeitamente, ela não mudara quase nada.

Des... Desculpe - Levantou o olhar e deu de cara com aqueles olhos violetas mais uma vez,viu ele arregalar seus orbes ao reconhecer sua face. Sorriu radiantemente, pelo visto seu humor havia dado uma reviravolta! - Inu... Inuyasha? - Finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar.

Ela mesma não entendeu direito, só percebeu quando se sentiu ser abraçada por seu antigo amigo...

Kagome...-Sorriu cheirando o cabelo dela - Você ainda cheira a Sakuras - Ela devolveu aumentando o sorriso, ele se prontificou a ajudá-la se levantar, mais quando esta aceitou a mão oferecida ele a puxou e tascou-lhe um beijo quente!

Ela rendeu-se a ele. Nunca o havia esquecido, mas havia um pequeno, porém que ela não tinha conhecimento e ele não lembrou-se...

INUYASHA! – A voz feminina atrás do casal ressoou como um raio cortando o céu. Aquela face normalmente impassível estava em um mesclado de tristeza e raiva.

O casal separou-se Kagome olhava para Inuyasha confusa e com uma melancolia inexplicável em seus lindos orbes azuis.

Inuyasha... O que você faz agarrado no corredor com essa menina, se a sua namorada sou EU? – Falou tentando controlar-se o que parecia mais difícil a cada segundo que se passava.

Inuyasha olhou por um instante para namorada, mas este segundo de distração fez afrouxar-lhe um pouco os braços na cintura de Kagome dando tempo para que ela corresse banhada pelas lagrimas...

Ao correr não prestava atenção no caminho, as lágrimas embaçavam-lhe a vista e não viu quando tropeçou em alguém, nem ligou e continuou correndo, mas não sem antes murmurar um sinto muito... Continuou a correr desesperadamente, sem ao menos saber aonde estava indo, exatamente como fazia a instantes atrás a franja cobria-lhe os olhos impedindo qualquer resquício de visão, mas dessa vez não tropeçou em alguém, ela caiu junto com alguém, sentou-se sussurrando um desculpe. A pessoa reconheceu a voz da amiga, como não reconheceria?

Kagome? O que houve? – Perguntou abraçando a amiga, que retribuiu o abraço.

Ah Sango...- chorava desoladamente no ombro da amiga – lembra que eu te contei a historio do Inuyasha?

Sim mas K-chan, se passaram 10 anos e... – Não pode continuar pois a amiga a cortou.

Ele está aqui, os olhos de Sango se arregalaram, e mais lágrimas soltaram-se do rosto de Kagome – E com a... a namorada... – continuou chorando

Kagome eu... – Não pode terminar pois o sinal tocou, Sango enxugou o rosto da amiga e lhe sorriu docemente, kagome sentiu-se melhor e também abriu um tímido sorriso. - Vamos vá para aula que depois quero saber de tudo! – Sango cursava Desenho industrial enquanto Kagome cursava psicologia... Elas eram amigas dês da 8° série e ficaram grudadas... Agora cursavam o último ano da faculdade.

Kagome foi para aula submersa em seus próprios pensamentos tanto que ignorou solenemente Erri, Yuka e Ayumi, que vieram lhe cumprimentar.

O professor entrou em sala junto a uma aluna nova, Kagome nem notara a entrada dos dois na sala pois ainda estava perdida em devaneios... O professor começou:

Bem Vindos a mais um novo ano, e este será o último... Gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova aluna srta. Kikyou Matsuia... Você pode se sentar, hum... Deixe-me ver ali, ao lado da srta. Higurashi! – Ao ouvir as últimas palavras Kagome levantou a cabeça bem a tempo de encontrar um olhar de nojo dirigido a sua pessoa, retribuiu com a mesma frieza.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores preocupações... Bateu o horário de intervalo quando Kagome ia sair de sala alguém segurou-lhe o braço, virou-se e deu de cara com uma feição de poucos amigos olhou-a com o mesmo ar de superior.

O que quer Kikyou? – olhou com uma certa raiva nos olhos daquele ser a sua frente, afinal seus ciúmes e seu orgulho estavam atiçados por aquela pessoa.

Quero que se afaste do MEU namorado, você o perdeu a 10 anos quando ele foi para Kyoto! – Disse largando o braço de Kagome e olhando-a como se fosse um ser desprezível!

Era só isso que querias falar? – olhou-a com desdém – se você soubesse que eu não obedeço ninguém, que dirá alguém como você, não estaria perdendo seu tempo me dando uma rodem que eu não vou cumprir!

Começou a caminhar pelo corredor da faculdade a procura de Sango, tinha que falar com ela... Precisava da amiga.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto isso Kikyou sai bufando, o namorado já era formado em comunicações nem presente estava...

Passou o intervalo com uma garota que achou de seu nível e rapidamente se tornou amiga...Seu nome? Kagura, esta pelo que sabia tinha uma irmã mais nova. Ela era metida e esnobe assim como Kikyou e também tinha uma aversão a Kagome, mas isto não estava ligado a Inuyasha e sim a popularidade, já que Kagome era a garota mais bonita e popular da faculdade seguida por Sango e por fim ela Kagura, que tudo que mais queria estar no topo da popularidade estudantil.

O intervalo chegou ao fim e os aluno voltaram ao martírio chamado aula.

O fim das aulas chegou rápido e assim cada aluno rumou pra sua toca.

N/A: Oie!

Gente particularmente eu acho que o inicio não está tão ruim mas bom também n está...

Espero que gostem, estou cheia de idéias para essa fic, essa Kagome e essa Kikyou serão bem diferentes do que eu costumo projetar!

Bem vou indo ta?

BJSS!

Jessy

OBS: essa fic eu estou fazendo sozinha!


	2. Acontecimentos

Flores de primavera Cap. 2

A semana passou rápida e uma certa garota de olhos azuis ficava mais triste a cada momento... Ele não poderia ter se contentado em fazê-la sonhar com ele por 10 anos?  
Não se contentou nem mesmo depois que voltou, brincou com seu coração e para depois jogar-lhe em sua cara que tinha uma namorada? Não, mesmo assim ela ainda tinha que agüentar vê-lo todas as manhas trazer a namorada e se despedir dela com um beijo ardente.  
"Por que ele?" Pensava ela "por que ela?... Por que... Por que não eu? Se aquela garota não existisse, eu..." Parou com esse pensamento, dês de quando ela se tornara uma pessoa assim? "Não Kagome... Ela não tem culpa de amá-lo... Muito menos de ser amada! Mas culpa de ser a nojenta que ela é,ela tem culpa sim!" Riu cínica ao pensar nisso voltando a rumar para sua toca... Era sexta-feira (gente na minha fic não tem aula no sábado!) queria chegar em casa logo, estava faminta! Ao chegar em casa foi direto para seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e relaxante precisava acalmar os ânimos, ver aqueles dois juntos estava sendo demais para ela! Sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao lembrar das cenas daquele casal... Afundou a cabeça na água quente esquecendo completamente da idéia de não molhar os cabelos... Saiu do banho e colocou a toalha em volta de seu corpo úmido antes de ir para seu quarto,secou os cabelos e prendeu-os em um coque imperfeito, deixando assim algumas mechas sobre o rosto da menina, agora não tão menina assim. Escolheu uma roupa simples o dia estava com uma temperatura agradável então optou por colocar uma regata azul bebe com a estampa de uma borboleta em gliter branco por toda sua parte frontal e uma saia jeans até o meio da coxa, passou um lápis de olho leve e, pois uma melissa azul escura.  
Desceu e desfrutou de um delicioso prato de Oden, realmente cozinhava muito bem. Resolveu sair para dar uma caminhada, estava precisando dar uma arejada, saiu um pouco distraía e suas pernas, involuntariamente a levaram a um parque, mas não a um parque qualquer e sim AQUELE parque, o mesmo parque onde ganhou seu primeiro beijo... O mesmo lugar onde ele disse que a deixaria.  
Foi andando até o centro daquele parque, tinha de encontrar sua tão fiel amiga, a árvore sagrada! Ela que tanto a fez companhia quando ele foi embora!  
"------------------FLASH BACK-  
Kagome assistiu Inuyasha se afastar estática, queria que aquilo fosse um mero pesadelo, mas sabia que era realidade, a vida insistia em lhe mostrar que aquela era a verdade... Agora entendia porque dizem que a verdade machuca, e no caso dela foi fundo... Machucou lá nas profundezas de sua alma.  
Levantou-se, a franja cobria seus olhos, impossibilitando as pessoas de verem a dor estampada neles... Ela correu deixou suas pernas guiarem-na, quando se deu conta estava em frente à árvore sagrada.  
Acariciou suavemente o casco seco daquela árvore, como quem afaga a face de uma pessoa... Sentou entre as raízes da árvore abraçando os próprios joelhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente, ouvia perfeitamente os passos das pessoas, as conversas ao longe, as risadas, sorriu cinicamente, sabia que não voltaria a ser quem era... Ficou ali por incontáveis segundos, minutos, até mesmo horas não sabia ao certo. Levantou-se um pouco cambaleante, seus olhos não demonstravam nada além de frieza! Rumou a sua casa, nos primeiros três meses ia ali todo santo dia, usufruindo da paz que ela lhe oferecia e que sua alma tanto necessitava! Foi aí que a encontrou, uma menina sorridente, lembrava como ela costumava ser.  
Era aluna nova, ela se aproximou aos poucos, quebrando a barreira que havia feito em torno de si fez ela chegar a ser quase o que era antes! Sempre fora boa aluna e sua nova amiga idem, ela agradeceu silenciosamente a árvore pela companhia que ela lhe 'enviara'.  
Sango... Viraram amigas inseparáveis! No ano seguinte conheceram Miroku, Sango apaixonou-se por ele de imediato... Apesar de seus hábitos hentais era boa pessoa!  
Mas nem por isso deixou de visitar a árvore... Ela amava sua árvore assim como se ama a um bom amigo! Parece loucura? Ela não se importava e assim seguiram os 3 jovens, com uma em especial que nunca perdia a chance de fazer-lhe uma visitinha ----------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------- ".

Quando se deu conta já estava em frente à árvore, com essas lembranças nem viu o caminho passando, mas algo diferente chamou sua atenção. Tinha mais alguém lá, sentado em baixo da árvore em posição de lótus... Aquele ser era ele! Arregalou um pouco os olhos e ficou sem saber o que fazer.  
Ele sentiu que tinha mais alguém ali, mas porque aquela presença lhe parecia tão familiar?  
Lentamente abriu os olhos, e teve a surpresa de encontrá-la ali, sem saber o que fazer... Abriu um pequeno sorriso e deu um espaço para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.  
Viu a duvida estampada naqueles olhos tão familiares, mas viu algo mais que fez seu peito se comprimir, viu uma magoa profunda, também o que mais poderia esperar?  
Ela suspirou desanimada e caminhou lentamente até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que quer Inuyasha? – Perguntou fria e ríspida... Seus olhos fitavam o nada enquanto sua mente trabalhava freneticamente.

- Se minha presença te incomoda tanto assim vá embora!- Falou ressentido ao ouvir aquele tom.

- Você me chama para sentar aqui e não quer nada? – Indagou novamente, mas com um tom mais normalizado.

- Feh, eu só queria conversar... – Falou virando-se para ela, abriu um pequeno sorriso ao analisar o rosto dela... Aqueles traços de criança estavam mais definidos, mas o rosto continuava igualmente angelical!

- E o que acha que estamos fazendo? – Perguntou em um misto de cinismo e diversão, virou-se para ele, e para sua surpresa o encontrou fitando-a também, sem querer com este ato seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia, conseqüentemente seus lábios também ela sorriu maliciosa diante da situação. Ele aproveitou a chance e a puxou para um beijo sedento.  
Beijaram-se até perderem o ar... Ele separou-se dela ainda com seus olhos cerrados, ao abri-los surpreendeu-se ao ver os orbes azuis dela marejados...

- Porque? – Ela murmurou em meio ao choro, o que ele queria? Brincar de novo com seu coração? Dar-lhe esperanças para depois matá-las pouco a pouco? Como poderia ser tão cruel? – Por que fez isso Inuyasha? –Indagou mais alto, a irritação, a magoa e a frustração a corroíam por dentro.  
Ele a abraçou pela cintura protetoramente, ela lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele abraço... O calor que emanava dele era tão bom!

- Me desculpe... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, ao sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço um arrepio lhe subiu as costas. – Mas... É muito difícil me controlar quando estou perto de você! – continuou no mesmo tom

-Por... Que? – perguntou um tanto tremula enlaçando o pescoço do mesmo... - Desejo? - deu uma lambida no pescoço dele - Luxuria? Crueldade ou o que mais?

- Será que você não vê? – apertou-a um pouco mais em seus fortes braços – Eu te amo... Tanto quanto há 10 anos atrás, meu peito ainda arde quando ouço seu nome, seu cheiro ainda é o meu perfume predileto! – por um instante ela ficou estática!

- Não minta! – conseguiu se pronunciar, sentindo seus olhos se molharem de novo... – Não minta, Inuyasha!Não minta!- sentiu algo quente cortando suas bochechas... - Você já me tem por inteira, quer mais diverção? - Perguntou cínica.Limpando a lágrima solitária não se permitiria chorar, não na frente dele. Não queria ser frágil.

- Eu não estou mentindo! Achas que eu conseguiria mentir para você K-chan? – Ele olhou nos olhos dela, deu para ver que estava sendo sincero!- Acha que eu mentiria para pessoa que mais ama? – Ela arregalou um pouco os olhas antes de cerrá-los e sentir seus lábios serem cobertos em um beijo intenso As mãos ávidas pelas costas, aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ela o empurrou com todas as forças.  
O olhar confuso dele sobre si, abriu os olhos.

- Inuyasha, acha mesmo que vou acreditar que depois de dez anos, você volta, me abala com todas as forças, me faz nadar, nadar e morrer na praia e quer que eu acredite que me... ama? - riu sarcástica. - É pedir demais não? Se não sabe brincar devolve a barbie!(XD) - Sorri maliciosa - Eu também não sou mais aquela menininha inocente que você deixou aqui com os sonhos quebrados. - aproximou-se - sei meus limites, sei o que posso fazer com você. Posso brincar com você assim como você brinca comigo, faço psicologia, entendo as reações, sejam humanas, hanyous ou youkais.

- Ri sarcástico - Está ficando um desafio mais interessante. Pelo menos minha vida não vai virar aquele tipinho de novela mexicana onde o mocinho tenta reconquistar o amor da mocinha depois de ter pisado na bola - chega no pescoço dela, dando uma leve mordiscada e lambendo o local.

- Que seja... - Sorriu sonsa - Mas não pense que vai ser fácil, muito menos que conseguira me usar.

- Quem disse que quero apenas te usar? - Pousou as mãos em sua cintura e sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido - quero você toda...

- Então vai ficar querendo. - Sussurrou do mesmo modo provocante, ciente do abalo q a sua respiração no pescoço dele causava.

- Isso é o que você pensa! - Murmurou

- Pense o que quiser... - Soltou-se do abraço, suspirou pesadamente, a vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo depois gritar que o amava para o mundo todo ouvir era grande... Mas não se deixaria levar outra vez, se seus amigos fizeram ela recuperar o bom humor, e a bondade continua... Ele tinha acabado de estragar. Um brilho irônico em seus olhos se fez presente junto ao silêncio que pairava nebulosamente no ar.  
Ela aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo implacável. Depois de separarem-se em busca de fôlego, virou de costas e passou a caminhar em passos largos em direção a sua casa, tendo no rosto um sorriso orgulhoso e escarnario.  
Em frente a árvore, um Inuyasha olhava a silhueta da garota ir ficando cada vez mais distante. Abriu um debochado sorriso. " Ah minha doce Kagome. Isso vai ser bem melhor do que eu esperava!" Pensou E rumou para seu apartamento. Entrou em casa e olhou cada canto da sala. - Onde está o meu apartamento? - A sala Não tinha mais seu carpete azul marinho, ou seus sofás de couro preto. A sala estava com um piso de madeira branco. Sofás verde água. A televisão ainda era a sua. Quadros abstratos com verde, azul claro e branco, como cores predominantes nas artes. Viu Kikyou entrar na sala, vinda de seu quarto. - Kikyou - ele tentou parecer calmo, suspirou pesadamente, fechou porta. - O que diabos você fez com a minha sala?

- Ai! Eu dei uma re-decorada, não ficou o must?

- Não - disse irritado

- Ai credo Inuyasha que horror de humor é esse? - Falou provocante. - Você não quer esquecer a sala e vir para o seu quarto comigo? - Aproximou-se sedutoramente. Abraçou-o, mas um instante depois se afastou com uma expressão de ódio.

- Perfume feminino. Inuyasha, quem foi a vagabunda com quem você estava se esfregando?

- Kikyou deixa de ciúme besta! Eu faço o que eu quero... Não lhe devo satisfações. - Falou, escorando-se na porta tentando se acalmar, não queria estar ali, não queria estar discutindo, não queria estar com Kikyou, queria estar com Kagome! Aquele bendito namoro estava atrapalhando demais seus planos... A namorada era ciumenta, escandalosa e ainda por cima não era Kagome, por tanto, não era amada! No fundo, todo aquele tempo buscava em Kikyou uma Kagome. A primeira coisa que o fez pensar que poderia fazê-lo era a semelhança física das duas.

- Kikyou vai para a sua casa! - Disse desviando o olhar daquela sala estava começando a lhe dar náuseas. - E amanhã providencie a minha sala de volta. Agora vai!

- Inuyasha você quer que eu vá embora assim? Sem nenhuma explicação, e ainda mais nesse estado? - Disse apontando para a camisola verde musgo curtíssima que vestia.

- Faça como quiser, mas esteja daquela porta para fora em 20 minutos!  
Ele se emcaminhou para quarto, jogando-se na cama.  
Suspirou pesadamente enquanto repassava as imagens do ocorrido na árvore, a inexplicavél sensação de prazer somente em sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço era atordoante. Ela mudara muito, mas ele sabia, que debaixo daquele sarcásmo, cinísmo e ironia tinha sua bela e doce Kagome. A mesma menina que ele deixara aqui a 10 anos... Muito tempo longe dela, muito tempo somente imaginando a mulher que ela havia se tornado. E na realidade era melhor do que em suas fantasias! Repassou a lingua sobre os lábios, ainda podia sentir o gosto dela em sua boca, deleitava-se perante a mera lembrança da maciez de sua boca, do calor do corpo dela colado ao seu durante aquele infimo contato. Olhou para o rélogio na mesa perto da porta. 19:45 Resolveu sair, devia estar em sua cama, somente pensando nela, a umas duas horas. Nem sinal de sua namorada pelo apartamento. Louvou a Deus por isso, mesmo não sendo católico nem nada. Caminhou até um parquinho infantil, lembrava-se dele e Kagome brincando ali quando eram pequenos, viu uma silhueta conhecida de costas, olhando atentamente os brinquedos. Teria ele tanta sorte?  
Os olhos dela retratavam cada brinquedo conhecido, repassava na memoria as brincadeiras que ali vivera.

- Também me lebro daqui. - O hanyou parou fitando os brinquedos ao lado dela. - Dez anos foi muito tempo não?

- Foi... Tempo demais. - Olhou-o de rabo-de-olho - Inuyasha... Por que você voltou? Sabe... Depois de um tempo eu coloquei na minha cabeça que você tinha ido por que era menor de idade, estava sobre a guarda do seu pai. Mas aí, eu me lembro que eu rezava todo dia para que seus 18 anos chegassem e você voltasse para mim! Idiota... Passaram-se cinco anos. Finalmente eu sabia que você completava a maioridade. Passaram-se 3 meses e não vi nem sombra de sua pessoa. Foi aí que o idiota aqui dentro - apontou para o peito - acordou, e entendeu que você não queria voltar... - Suspira - Eu queria poder dizer que a minha vida é meramente um pesadelo, e que eu irei acordar, e ainda terei 13 anos, você não teria ido embora e tudo estaria bem! - Cerrou os olhos apoiando as costas na grade que tinha envolta do simplório parque.

- Mas agora esta tudo bem... - Aproximou-se dela ficando frente a frente.

- Você sabe que não esta! - Abriu os olhos - Deus, como eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido! Que eu pudesse dizer de novo que você é meu...- Sorriu doce, aquele sorriso o fez lembrar daquela Kagome menina, de simplesmente 13 anos, tão bela. Mas não podia negar, ela havia crescido e dizer que ela estava uma linda mulher era pouco.

- Você pode dizer! - Olhou-a nos olhos, ela sabia o que viria.

- Patético! - Uma voz fria ecoou cortando o momento.  
Inuyasha saiu da frente da mulher e virou-se, E não teve surpresa ao ver Kikyou ali.

- Feh... O que faz aqui? - Inuyasha perguntou mais grosso que o normal

- Oras Inuyasha! Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar parada sabendo que você estava se envolvendo com uma vagabunda? - Sua face contorcia-se em ódio... Ciume. Kagome riu sordidamente sarcastica.

- Mas você já sabe disso a muito tempo Kikyou! - Sorriu dicimulada - Afinal, que eu saiba, você é a única vagabunda com quem ele anda se envolvendo... - Estava sorrindo vitoriosa. Sabia que agora ela estaria de orgulho ferido mas... E daí?

- Uma frase ferina demais para uma pirralha piranha! - Kikyou tentou manter-se fria, mas falhou terrivelmente. Demonstrando toda a frustração que a frase daquela garota havia lhe feito passar. Contocerdo mais a face em rancor. A irritação era evidente, issó fez o sorriso da outra mulher a sua frente aumentar. E um hanyou um tanto estatico apenas ouvia a discução. Kagome se mantinha calma, não perderia o eixo por uma coisa tão baixa como a mulher a sua frente!

- Não fique irritada, pois faz você contorcer o rosto! E isso não lhe é bom, pois se eu sou pirralha, você é uma velha! Traz rugas... - Kikyou a olhou ofendida. Kagome desencostou da grade e andou até pouco adiante de Inuyasha - Bem não gastarei mais meu tempo com uma inutilidade como você. Sentiu um par de mãos em sua cintura e uma leve mordiscada na base de seu pescoço. - Tchau para você também Inuyasha! E seguiu rente. Parou ao lado de Kikyou - Eu não tenho medo de você Kikyou!

E seguiu despreocupadamente.

Em casa tomou um delicioso banho morno, estável.  
Foi para o seu quarto ainda somente enrolada em uma toalha felpuda. Deitou na cama tirando seu companheiro da gaveta, juntamente com uma caneta preta com glitter.

" Dia 10/05 de 2005,  
O que eu posso dizer?

Já não sei o que posso fazer...

Não resisto ao seu quente toque.

A cada beijo um pequeno choque.

Um desejo intercaldado,

Quase descontrolado.

A Luxuria apela,

Meu coração se rebela,

e me pede para dizer o que sinto

Mas, mais uma vez eu minto

Ao dizer que já não sou sua

Só para não perder a postura,

Para tentar esconder,

que você abala minha estrutura.

E quero gritar ao mundo que o amo,

Mas o medo luta contra o desejo insano.

E eu vou,

Rezando para que não veja o quão abalada estou.

(Fui eu que fiz plágio é crime XD)

Preciso esclarecer mais? "

Ela fechou o diario. Guardando-o de volta na gaveta...

Soltou a toalha que escorreu pelo corpo ainda úmido até parar ao chão. Pegou uma saia preta e uma blusa tomara que caia branca, justa, com sakuras negras estampadas no peito, e um coturno preto com fivelas negras dos lados, colocou somente uma correntinha prateada no pé.

Pegou o telefone sem fio deixando a toalha molhada sobre a cama.

- Alô, Sango?

- Sou eu sim, quem é? Kagome-chan?

- Eu mesma, Dango você pode dormir aqui em casa hoje, eu preciso falar com você!

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A

N/A: Oie minna!  
Td ok?  
Eu estou AMANDO escrever a fic e espero que gostem... Agradeço muito aos comentários, somente neste capitulo eu não irei responde-los, é que eu tô muito atarefada fazendo a duas loucas na era feudau com a Let!  
Bem vou indo Bjks

Jessy 


	3. Fim de Semanda Parte I

Flores de primavera Cap. 3

- Eu mesma, Sango você pode dormir aqui em casa hoje, eu preciso falar com você!

- Tá eu posso...

- Tá outra coisa, pode vir agora?

- Tá daqui a uma meia hora eu to aí! Beijos

- Beijos Sango-chan.

Elas desligaram, Kagome desceu as escadas e foi para a sala. 45 minutos depois sango chegou. Kagome a contou sobre tudo. Nos mínimos detalhes e até mesmo juntas riram da cara da suposta "namorada" de Inuyasha. Foram dormir mais ou menos 2 hrs da madrugada.

" Ela não sabia onde estava, só sentia sua cabeça pesada. Sentia que estava em algo macio, e não sentia a presença de ninguém alem de si mesma. Abriu os olhos estava em sua cama mesmo, olhou em volta e não vira nem sequer sinal de Sango. Lentamente sentou-se na cama, em seguida soltando um suspiro... Levantou, escovou os dentes e colocou um vestido vermelho e prendeu o cabelo em uma trança única um tanto desfiada. Sentou em sua mesinha de escritório deixando escapar mais um suspiro em quanto ligava sua maquina, ouviu passos e nem olhou em direção a porta pensando ser Sango. Quando a porta foi aberta revelou-se um Inuyasha, simplesmente com asas de anjo. Girou a cabeça para falar.

- Sango, onde voc... - Parou de falar estarrecida pela visão do anjo, seu anjo atreveria-se a dizer.

- Shhh. Acho que eu não pareço com a sango - Ele caminhou em direção a ela, esta se levantou. Ele a beijou profunda e delongadamente, as mãos em suas costas alisando-nas, guiou-a em direção a cama jogando-na e suavemente se pondo sobre ela. A garota estava atônita demais, tudo que fazia era corresponder ao fervor contido naquele beijo.

Tudo a sua volta escureceu mas eles continuavam se beijando, sentiu algo frio e duro sobre suas costas e eles pararam de se beijar em busca de um pouco de oxigênio para seus pulmões. Ela olhou para baixo, estavam deitados sobre uma espécie de 'água de espelho', a imagem refletida. Mas espera aí. No reflexo Inuyasha estava com asas negras, demoníacas. E haviam garras e caninos, seus olhos estavam avermelhados e o cabelo prateado com... Lindas orelhinhas de cachorro? Ela olhava atentamente no reflexo. Conseguiu ver ele levantar as garras e cravá-las em seu peito, viu sua figura desfalecendo, e sentiu uma dor latejante em seu tórax. Sentiu o gosto doce e metálico de seu sangue na boca e antes de tudo escurecer viu ainda Kikyou sorrindo com Inuyasha sentado como canídeo em seus pés"

Acordou estarrecida, assustada, a pele quente dourada banhada de suor, inclusive os cabelos úmidos. A respiração arfante, entre cortada aos poucos foi se normalizando... Levantou-se, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro não sem antes certificar-se que a amiga estava ali dormindo... Ainda era escuro, ela deixou a água gelada escorrer lentamente por seu corpo, ainda não sabia o que aquele sonho significava. Saiu do banho e colocou uma saia jeans negra até os tornozelos e uma blusa azul se mangas curtas, com asas negras de anjo estampadas com um ' Dark Angel ' Gravado. Colocou um casaco preto de manga 3/4, que terminava na altura dos joelhos e botas negras com detalhes em vermelho bordô, e desceu, olhou o relógio que apontava 3:35, apesar da hora resolveu sair. Caminhava completamente submersa dentro de si mesma tentava entender o que aquele maldito sonho poderia ter a ver com sua vida, não que acreditasse muito nessa história de premonição mas fora tão real, por um momento chegou a realmente sentir aquela dor de garras afiadas dentro de seu peito, inconscientemente levou a mão ao local.

- Tarde para uma garota tão bela estar sozinha. - Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz masculina, desconhecida. - Prazer, Takeda. Naraku Takeda. E o seu?

- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado seu nome... - A frieza foi instintiva - Mas se quer saber meu nome é Kagome. - Sentiu a mão do sujeito em sua cintura... Por algum motivo la não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- Você não quer ir para uma cama? Que tal a minha? - Perguntou sensualmente, com uma estranha sensação conhecida.

- Não, arranje uma dessas putas com que você esta acostumado! - Rosnou tirando as mãos dele com brutalidade.

- E você é uma dessas querida, agora vamos prometo te levar ao céu - Beijou-a, mas a garota relutante que se afastou e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na face

- Nem morta! - Passou o dorso da mão pela boca em sinal de nojo, ele estapeou-lhe de volta. Kagome arregalou um pouco os olhos sentindo a face se aquecer junto com uma incomoda ardência.

- Ah, vai sim querida! - Ele estava começando a se irritar - você vai ser minha, nem que tenha que ser aqui mesmo!  
Ele a prensou contra uma árvore, deixando-a sem escapatória, as mãos corriam rapidamente o belo corpo dela, enquanto procurava avidamente o zíper da saia.  
Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas a garota recuou, virando o rosto, prensando levemente sua face contra o tronco áspero da árvore. O rapaz apenas sentiu um punho atingir sua face, dando espaço para a garota escapar de seus braços ardilosos. Ele virou-se a tempo de ver a garota arfante ao lado de um homem de longos cabelos negros, olhos púrpuros, antes de sentir novamente o punho sobre sua face, fazendo-o cair pesadamente no chão e recuar um pouco, irado.  
Levantou-se lentamente, como que despreocupadamente.  
Olhou ardilosamente o casal a sua frente... Flashes correram em sua mente distorcida pelo efeito do álcool, aquele rosto familiar. Finalmente lembrou-se quem era o dono de tal figura. Aquele imbecil do 3° Ano... A 10 anos atrás! ( Situando: Naquela época em que a k tinha 13, tava no 2° ano e iria fazer 14 no mesmo ano, o Inu com 15 no 3° ok?)

- Inuyasha... - Sorriu dissimuladamente - A quanto tempo... O ciumento amigo de Kagome do 3° ano... Agora eu sei de onde te conhecia garota!

- Naraku. - Inuyasha cuspiu veneno em sua voz, rouca pela irritação.

- Lembra-se de mim? Que honra! - Andou um pouco vacilante

- Feh! - Desviou sua atenção a garota, que olhava desdenhosamente a figura bêbada. - Vamos Kagome...

- Vamos - Respondeu ainda distraída

- NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ROUBA-LA DE MIM NOVAMENTE, INUYASHA! - Gritou vendo os dois se afastarem, parecendo cansado demais para ir atrás deles. Suas pálpebras pesando antes de tudo se tornar negro.  
---------------------------

Ele a levou até sua moradia. Entraram, ele ainda com a face fechada. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, instigada pela decoração da sala de estar. Mas achou melhor manter-se quieta, ao menos por enquanto... Sentou-se no sofá, ao menos era confortável!  
Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, guiando seu queixo até fazê-la olhá-lo. Os olhares se cruzaram por um instante ínfimo.

- O que você estava fazendo na rua a essa hora Kagome? - Perguntou intrigado

- E você Inuyasha, procurando uma puta? Já que eu me recuso a me entregar de bandeja e sua namorada... bem, vou poupar-lhe da minha opinião sobre ela!

- Kagome... Não comece! - Estreitou os olhos, conhecia aquele joguinho dela... - Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!

- E eu tenho que responder? - Perguntou indiferente, dando de ombros. - Que eu saiba você não manda em mim... - Suspirou exasperada, parecendo interessada em olhar as unhas perfeitamente lixadas e pintadas, que particularmente estavam lindas, compridas, quadradas e pintadas a francesinha.

Ele recostou-se na parte de traz do sofá. Ela realmente era impossível quando queria...

- Ok, eu vou entrar no seu jogo, MAS responda a minha bendita pergunta!

- Eu deveria? - Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos azuis e viu um olhar de repreensão, não pode conter uma pequena risada - ok ok! Calma senhor Inuyasha... Eu não tive um sonho muito bom e fui dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça... E você?

- Basicamente a mesma coisa... - Sorriu aproximando-se dela, beijando-a.

- Já disse para não fazer isso assim... Não vou me deixar levar, não de novo. - Abriu os olhos que se mantinham fechados. - Não quero sentir aquilo de novo... - As imagem da despedida dos dois correu por sua mente.

- O que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar, é simples. Eu não vou te deixar e...

- Você não me tem! - Kagome o olhou melancolicamente mórbida, com um suave sarcasmo nos olhos - Você não esta comigo. Você esta com ela...

- Você não me deixou terminar - estreitou os olhos

- MAS EU JÁ SEI O QUE VOCÊ VAI DIZER, Você sempre faz isso... - Abaixou a cabeça. Sua mente lhe dizia para não acreditar, para lembrar-se dele com Kikyou, para lembrar-se da dor quando ela viu ele com a namorada pela primeira vez, de toda a dor e sofrimento que ele lhe tinha causado. Mas seu coração. Ah, ele para variar a desobedecia, batendo descompassado, pedindo para acreditar e realmente ter o que quer. O amor dele, para preencher aquele vazio enorme que tomava conta de sua alma. - O que você diz ser amor, eu chamo de crueldade! Inuyasha eu quero ir embora. - Fez menção de se levantar mas ele a segurou pelos pulsos

- VOCÊ QUE SEMPRE VAI EMBORA SEM ME DEIXAR FALAR,K'SO! - Ele se exaltou, era difícil de entender três simples palavras?

- POR QUE SERÁ? - Ela cerrou os olhos tentando acalmar-se, contando até 10 mentalmente - É porque você sempre diz a mesma coisa e faz diferente...

- Você não me dá uma chance - Ele acalmou-se - Também não me deixa fazer diferente.

- Você desperdiçou a sua chance quando você voltou, no momento em que trouxe... ela. - Ela levantou os olhos - E AGORA ME LARGA QUE EU QUERO IR EMB... - Ele a calou com um beijo, ela tentava inutilmente se afastar, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava se soltar, mais ele a trazia para perto de seu corpo. Aquele cheiro estava a entorpecendo, calando os pensamentos racionais, até que finalmente ela cedeu.  
Eles se separaram por falta de ar

- Vem. - Ele foi rumo ao quarto e ela o seguiu - Tome um banho e coloque isto - disse lhe dando uma camisa preta com uma moto prateada estampada. Ela fez o que ele supostamente 'pediu' o encontrou deitado na cama com uma bermuda.  
Suspirou... Ele a olhou a blusa batia uns dois dedos acima do meio da coxa dela, deixando a vista as pernas bem torneadas.

- Pelo visto você não pretende me deixar ir embora, mas poderia ao menos me responder aonde vou dormir? - Perguntou um tanto... Irônica

- Aqui, oras. Onde mais? - Abrindo um espaço na cama de casal. Viu ela o olhar meio chocada. - 1, eu não pretendo fazer nada que você não queira, eu disse dormir. E 2, não Kagome, a Kikyou nunca dormiu aqui. - Ela normalizou-se e seguiu em direção a cama, deitando na mesma. Juntos adormeceram.  
0000000000000000000000000000000

O alvorecer seguinte foi pálido, e cinzento. A chuva lançava-se sobre o solo em uma suave melodia... Kagome acordou, mesmo na manhã fria ela estava aquecida, não parecia apenas pela coberta, tinha algo mais, um calor... humano. As imagens da noite passada correram por sua mente, então aqueles braços em volta de sua cintura eram dele. Cerrou os olhos novamente apenas apreciando aquela situação... Única. Lembrava-se com perfeição, de uma vez que ele havia dormido na casa dela, quando eles tinham mais ou menos 5 e 7 anos, e ela acordara assim, sendo abraçada por ele, tão... irrestivelmente! " As vezes eu me pergunto como esse grosso baka pode ser assim! Tão doce, carinhoso quando quer ..." Recostou a face no peito dele, enlaçando os ombros do mesmo.

- Bom dia Kagome! - Inuyasha disse sonolento, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Desculpe, te acordei?

- Para falar a verdade sim, mas não importa. - Abriu os olhos e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Eles ouviram o soar da porta sendo aberta, e fechada em seguida os passos apressados pelo corredor, tornando-se cada vez mais próximos, até ser possível ver a silhueta da suposta namorada de Inuyasha.

- Mas o que... - Os olhos de Kikyou tomaram uma fúria e uma dor profunda - Inuyasha - Cristalinas lágrimas se formaram nos orbes escuros, ela recuou. - Você me traiu... - murmurou - não esperava isso, no inicio achei q fosse só diversão, mais você... - Saiu correndo e batendo a porta.

Mesmo que deseja-se terminar com ela, o hanyou não poderia negar que no fundo sentia uma culpa latejando-lhe a mente.  
Kagome estava sem saber o que fazer, seu corpo apenas foi seguindo até onde havia deixado as roupas. Estava com frio, mas nada que não pudesse conter. Suspirou pensando no que fazer, estava ali parada, escorada no batente de madeira da porta da varanda olhando o véu de chuva desabando sobre a cidade, através do vidro fechado. As roupas em mão, aos poucos vestia-se calmamente... Tudo passando muito rápido para ela poder associar, sabia que estava errada... Que não podia fazer isso, não por ele, aquilo seria uma desputa dos dois, mas tinha outros sentimentos em jogo... Mesmo que esses fossem os dela, mesmo ela sendo hipócrita como era! Sabia como era ver a pessoa amada com outra.  
Saiu do apartamento sem sequer comunicar ao dono do mesmo.  
Os pensamentos a inundando, sua mente frenética... Os olhos parados meio 'em transe'. Só acordou, quando saiu da portaria, sentindo a chuva estalar contra o corpo feminino, encharcando a roupa. Os olhos prensados na escassa visão da rua...

- Era tudo que me faltava - murmurou - Agora eu vou enxergar muito para ir para casa!

Os passos apressados, ela sentia o corpo pesado, pela roupa molhada... Belo inicio de dia! A chuva aos poucos diminuiu, dando um pouco mais de visibilidade, assim ela seguiu rumo ao apartamento, a cabeça latejando em uma conhecida enxaqueca, Definitivamente não era seu dia. Estancou, os olhos arregalados, o trabalho sobre as possíveis causas de alucinação, ilusão e alucinose, e a diferença delas! Como pudera esquecer? Bem se não ficasse doente, teria mais dois dias para fazer o trabalho, que deveria ser entregue segunda. " e pensar que tínhamos duas belas semanas para fazer esse trabalho... " pensou exasperada soltando um suspiro...

Chegou em casa, e constatou que já não havia nem sinal de Sango, apenas um bilhete o qual não lera totalmente. Tomou um belo banho, a dor na cabeça, e a garganta arranhando não eram bons sinais, também, ficara debaixo da chuva por mais de uma hora! Deitou-se pesadamente na cama... Os olhos escurecendo, e tudo apagou. Acordou com um mal estar tomando seu corpo, os olhos ardendo e a moleza lhe atingindo, sentindo-se frágil. Olhou o relógio, sem noção de hora...

- COMO? - Assustou-se ao ver o relógio digital marcando 19:00 - Eu dormi tanto foi?

Parecia cansada demais, como se aquelas horas que descansara estivesse em pelo esforço. Tossiu, definitivamente tinha se gripado...

- "maldita chuva" - com esforço Kagome levantou da cama, praguejando mentalmente ter ficado tanto tempo debaixo daquele dilúvio. Os olhos ainda pendente e a garganta latejante ao jogar o liquido chamado água acompanhado de uma pastilha de vitaminas... Não agüentava o corpo sob as pernas, sentiu o baque no chão e depois somente o negro.

----------------------------

Macio? Estava em algo quente e macio. Com um pouco de esforço abriu os olhos, estava em sua cama novamente.

- Acordou Kagome? - A voz conhecida entrou pelos ouvidos da garota que cerrou os olhos de novo - Já estou cansado de uma preguiçosa que só sabe dormir... - riu cínico, o sangue da garota correu mais rápido, mas não se descontrolou

- Eu te chamei aqui? - perguntou indiferente, o corpo dele se deitando e se aproximando do seu... As mãos percorrendo suas costas sob o tecido suave de malha...

Ela se afastou um pouco... Kagome sentou na cama, debruçando-se sobre a janela ainda com os joelhos apoiados na superfície macia do colchão, deslizando a ponta dos dedos sob a superfície frígida do vidro da janela, observando atentamente as gotículas do dilúvio despencando do céu escurecido e com as estrelas encobertas pelas nuvens carregadas.

- É lindo... - murmurou para si mesma se sentindo um pouco melhor. Depois de poucos segundos desviou o olhar para o mancebo ainda deitado em sua cama, fitando-a curioso. Suspirou e voltou a deitar, inevitavelmente abaixou a cabeça. Ainda se sentia culpada pela outra mulher. Se perguntava se Inuyasha sentia o mesmo, afinal parecia sempre tão forte a tudo e todos. Mas mesmo com essa fama, ela sabia que no fundo ele também se sentia desconfortável com aquela situação. Não que quisesse que ele ficasse com a outra, longe disso! Mas se pudesse ter sido diferente... Balançou a cabeça sentindo-se como se fosse uma adolescente imatura novamente. Deveria enfrentar os problemas de frente, com a dignidade que conquistara, resolveria com a cabeça não com o coração... Impulsivo e minucioso demais, muitos enganos que poderiam ser poupados com a lógica do raciocínio.

Olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos, levemente púrpuros do humano. Aproximou-se dele, sendo puxada para um beijo ardente. As carícias intensificando-se, como que com fome um do outro, as mãos prensavam as costas daquele curvilíneo corpo feminino... O calor dos corpos juntos, as mãos deslizando por toda a nuca e costas, agarrando o corpo bem definido, a cumplicidade inigualável dos movimentos, sincronizados. Os cabelos se misturando, negro com negro. Ele lentamente levantando a blusa dela, enquanto sentia a sua com os botões sendo abertos, as mãos subindo por debaixo dos inúteis panos das roupas, deixando a mão deslizar para as coxas das pernas bem torneadas, apertando-as. Os lábios se uniam, soltavam-se, os olhares cruzados interrompidos pelas respirações entre cortadas, quentes. Os rostos levemente avermelhados, a agitação e a excitação movendo os corpos em uma dança luxuriosa.

De súbito a garota levantou-se tentando se controlar, fechando os botões da própria blusa, exageradamente larga e confortável, com um Inuyasha ainda aturdido pelo rompante em sua cama. Tentava ajustar o coração e a respiração descompassados, o cheiro dele, em seu corpo, em sua roupa, não estava ajudando nessa tentativa.

- Bem acho que já pode ir... - Ainda arfante a garota rumou a cama, sentindo a cabeça voltar a latejar.

- Tudo bem então, se já se sente melhor. - Sorriu verdadeiro.

- Sei... Desculpe não te acompanhar, mas sabe onde é a porta não? - A típica ironia tão evidente. Deitou-se cerrando os olhos tentando despistar aquele incomodo.

O humano se retirou, rumando para a própria casa.

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A

N/A: Oie minna!

Eu tinha escrito mais mas a merda do meu pc travou e eu perdi tdddd Ç.Ç Bem eu dedico a Gaby, pq eh niver dela hj!

E eu n vou responder os coments d nv ¬¬'''''''''''

Eu tinha respondido todos antes de congelar .

Beijus 


	4. Fim de Semanda Parte II

Cap 4.

Passaram-se poucos minutos com a garota na confortável cama. Suspirou levantando-se, não que lhe parecesse convidativa tal opção, já que estava muito frio, e a chuva não havia parado de cair sobre Tókio, mas tudo que é bom na vida dura pouco e ela realmente queria se livrar logo daquele trabalho.  
Foi até seu armário pegando uma saia marrom que batia nos joelhos, pregada, uma blusinha social branca de abotoar, com mangas compridas, um casaco branco, e uma chuchinha de cabelo. Colocou as coisas sobre a mesinha de apoio do banheiro e entrou no chuveiro. Sentiu a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, levando embora o frio com a temperatura agradavelmente morna. Saiu enrolada no tecido felpudo, sua toalha. Vestiu-se e rumou a cozinha, alimentou-se de um delicioso prato de lasanha e passou um café. Foi com ele até o quarto, mais especificamente na sua mesa de escritório, franziu a testa levemente, quantas vezes se prometera arrumar aquilo mesmo?

Pegou uma apostila e entre todas aquelas pilhas de folhas algumas sobre o assunto, colocou tudo sobre uma parte livre enquanto abria a gaveta procurando os óculos para leitura. Revisou o material e começou a escrever, sem se importar com o tempo, finalmente terminou, expreguiçando-se na cadeira desconfortável. Olhou ao relógio vendo-o marcar quase meia noite, rumou novamente para sua cama, vestindo uma camisola de seda antes de acomodar-se debaixo das cobertas quentes e desarrumadas e adormeceu.

O alvorecer do dia seguinte não havia mudado muito, agora apenas cessaram aquelas gotículas, restando apenas as nuvens no céu agora cinzento... Levantou-se imaginando ser por volta de umas 9 horas, estava certa, aliás quase, exatamente 9:15... "Grande diferença" sorriu indo para sala, ao passar, somente, em um movimento tão ágil que foi quase invisível ligou o som, e continuou rumando para a cozinha... Pegou o leite e o nescal para preparar seu café da manhã.

After all you put me through

You'd think I despise you

But in the end, I wanna thank you 'Cause you make me that much stronger

(Afinal de contas você me pôs de lado

Você imaginou que eu o menosprezaria

Mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer

Porque você me fez muito mais forte)

Colocou o leite e o nescal junto com o gelo no liquidificador, cantarolando a musica. E mexendo um pouco o corpo, sensualmente, em uma improvisação.

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

(Bem, eu achei que conhecia você

Pensando que você é verdadeiro

Eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar

Acabou o tempo para suas baboseiras

Pois eu já tive o bastante

Você estava ao meu lado

Sempre pronto para o que viesse

Mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo

Pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha, mmhmm)

A garota já cantava na altura do rádio, amava essa música, a lembrava de uma amiga que tivera, que fora muito falsa e a metera em várias roubadas, mas com ela aprendera tantas coisas, e ela sabia de seu segredo, pois a mesma a compartilhava com ela... " A Ayame, ayame, quase 4 anos que eu não te vejo não?" pensou ela desligando o liquidificador e colocando seu recente milkshake numa caneca e a pousando sobre o balcão, seguindo para a sala.

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

(Depois de todos os roubos e trapaças

Você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você

Mas, oh não, você errou

Pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer

Eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar

E por isso quero dizer obrigada)

Essa parte não cantou, apenas aproveitando da bela voz da cantora...

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isto me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

Me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

Alguns diriam que ela se empolgou nesta parte dançando, e cantando, sem se importar com mais nada...

Never saw it coming

All of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard you're going round

Playing the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

(Nunca vi chegando

As suas apunhaladas nas minhas costas

Para que você pudesse lucrar

Em uma coisa boa antes que eu percebesse seu jogo

Eu ouvi que você anda por aí

Fazendo o papel de vítima agora

Mas eu nem começo

A achar que eu sou a culpada

Pois você cavou sua própria cova)

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

No more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

(Depois de todas as brigas e mentiras

Pois você quer me aterrorizar mas isso não vai funcionar mais

Não mais, oh não, isso acabou

Pois se não fosse por toda a sua tortura

Eu não saberia como ser deste jeito agora

E nunca dar pra trás

Então eu quero dizer obrigada)

A garota se identificava muito com a música, sua segunda vida, a mesma que a aproximava de Ayame...

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I

I ain't goin' stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget

But I remember

I remember

I'll remember, I'll remember

Thought I would forget

But I remember

I remember

I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isso me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

E me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Como pôde este homem que eu achava que conhecia

Se revelar tão injusto e cruel

Só podia ver as coisas boas em você

Fingir que não via a verdade

Você tentou esconder suas mentiras, se disfarçar

Vivendo através da negação

Mas no fim você verá

Não pode me deter

Eu sou uma lutadora e eu

Eu não vou parar

Não existe mais volta para trás

Eu já tive o bastante

Pois isso me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

E me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Pensando bem eu esqueceria

Mas eu me lembro

Eu me lembro

Eu me lembro, eu me lembro

Pensando bem eu esqueceria

Mas eu me lembro

Eu me lembro

Eu me lembro, eu me lembro

Pois isso me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

E me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

A musica acabou e a garota seguiu tranqüila para a cozinha pegando seu milkshake e voltando para sala, tomou-o, com um pouco de esforço, pela garganta ainda inflamada, maldição de gripe.

Tomou um banho relaxante e colocou uma calça jeans colada e escura, sem bolsos, uma blusa vermelha, com manga ¾, e um corte quadrado em um decote favorável, prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, com umas mechas em seu rosto, ouviu o telefone tocando e amaldiçoou a alma que estivesse do outro lado da linha para importuná-la.

- Alô? - Tentou se acalmar, respirou fundo.

- Alô, Kagome...

- O que você quer? - Revirou os olhos

- Não posso falar com você, meu docinho? - A voz cínica de conquistador barato, inuyasha riu ao ouvir a garota bufar irritada do outro lado do telefone.

- Primeiramente eu não sou seu docinho... - Contou mentalmente, sabe que a idéia de amaldiçoar a pessoa do outro lado da linha não fora ruim?

- Ok ok, liguei para saber se você quer sair comigo... - Falou ele tirando o cinismo da voz

- " finalmente falando como uma pessoa, está tudo bem que eu não fico muito atrás mas eu não sou assim tão irritante... sou? " Riu baixo com o pensamento - Para onde?

- Parque de diversões. - Respondeu ele calmo - Quer ir?

- Tudo bem, nada melhor para fazer mesmo... - falou sorrindo, verdadeira.

- Bem então estou aí daqui a meia hora, beijos - Falou terminando

- Beijos! - Desligou e tacou o telefone sem fio na cama.

Foi até a penteadeira soltando o cabelo, para prendê-lo novamente em um rabo de cavalo alto, amarrou um casaco da GAP azul marinho na cintura e fez a maquiagem leve, somente um rímel leve, lápis e um gloss labial, fez uma careta ao constatar o estilo meio patty, mas mesmo assim gostou. Ouviu o interfone tocar e o porteiro lhe avisar que ele estava lá embaixo.

Desceu e avistou o carro do outro lado da rua, entrou no porshe preto, sendo recebida por um beijo.

- Oi para você também Inuyasha - a garota disse descontraída

- " ela está sendo verdadeira..." - Sorriu com o pensamento, aliás constatação e sussurrou ao seu ouvido - oi para você também Kagome!

Eles chegaram ao parque Sengoku, foram em quase todos os brinquedos, riram, se divertiram, se beijaram... Enfim viram uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo... E foram até lá.

Dividiram as balas de festim

- Não ria! - Kagome falou atirando, errando quase todos os tiros nos alvos móveis

- ok! - Na vez dele ele acertou quase todas as balas, a garota estreitou os olhos...

- Eu vou de novo! - disse para o senhor da barraca, dessa vez colocou todas as balas na sua própria arma.

Preparou a mira e atirou, acertando todos os tiros, Inuyasha a olhou espantado e ela suspendeu a respiração

- Ops, sorte de principiante... - falou rezando para que ele acreditasse, o que estava óbvio que não aconteceria, mas realmente custava tentar? A olhou de soslaio, depois falaria isso com ela, sorriu forçadamente

- E que sorte! - Ela sorriu, também falsamente, e rumaram para a casa do humano.  
Ao parar o carro na garagem a garota o olhou malicioso, recebendo em troca um beijo quente.

- Vamos entrar - sussurrou meio rouco, excitado.

Entraram na casa, juntos os corpos colados, seguindo de bocas grudadas até o quarto. O contato quente, não continha mais ternura, continha desejo, luxuria! Os corpos famintos, juntos. As peças de roupa impedindo seus contatos mais íntimos.Inuyasha levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, as mãos correndo as pernas, o quadril cintura " maldição de calça! "... A garota agarrava as costas dele, sorrindo maliciosa. Os dedos sutis tocando o peito definido, rápida e ágil trocou as posições dos corpos, tomando controle. sentou no abdômen definido daquele homem, as mãos delineando os músculos daquele corpo agora tenso. Os lábios rosados roçando na pele do pescoço de inuyasha, já este estava sendo imobilizado, apesar de ainda não entender como. Kagome saiu de cima de seu abdômen, deitando ao seu lado e puxando-o para si, ele beijava o pescoço dela, subindo até mordiscar a orelha dela, os suspiros e os gemidos aumentando, o casal se movia com intensidade, fome. Os movimentos frenéticos dos dois, assim como da outra vez, em cumplicidade, uma brincadeira, rolando pela cama, posições dolorosas e excitantes, os beijos e as carícias ardentes, contatos ardilosos... Tão juntos, agora sem saber um do outro, mas ainda ligados... As respirações arfantes, e as roupas começando a ficarem molhadas pelo suor. Infiltrou a mão na blusa dela, que mais uma vez não protestou, deixando tirar a peça, aliás, fazendo o mesmo nele. Mas Kagome não o deixava 'tê-la'. Apenas brincando com os instintos do humano, atiçando seus próprios limites, sem perder a consciência pelo desejo. Os sorrisos nas faces molhadas, verdadeiros. Beijos e mais beijos quentes, invertendo as posições, sendo sexo ou jiu-jitsu ninguém sabia, mas na verdade nem um nem o outro, intercalando uma vontade de ambos. Deitaram, com ele debruçado por ela, respiração acelerada, rostos vermelhos, úmidos. Sem dar escapatória para ela.

- Cansou de 'brincar'? - perguntou rouca

- É, não quero ficar só na brincadeira... - sussurrou do mesmo modo

- Eu te disse lá na árvore Inuyasha, vai ficar querendo! - sorriu, invertendo de novo as posições, deitando sobre seu peito.

Cerrou os olhos e suspirou, acalmando as vontades de seu corpo de se entregar de vez a ele.

Levantou-se e foi para o armário, pegou uma calça de moletom justa e uma blusa de manga comprida e gola, porém também justa, encaminhou-se ao banheiro e se trocou, voltando para o quarto...

Pensou em voltar para a cama aconchegante, ao lado do emburrado 'amigo'. Pelo menos era o que passava por sua cabeça antes de ouvir o celular tocar.

- Alô? - Atendeu o telefone, depois de revirar toda a bolsa para achar o pequeno aparelho

- Kagome? - A voz masculina do outro lado da linha brotou um sorriso em sua face...

- A quanto tempo Miroku...

CONTINUA

Oie gentee!

Aew, eu sei que demorei a digitar, mas fazer o que?

Não gostava da idéia de ter que fazer quase metade disso de novo u.u

Mas tá aí, e espero que gostem

Fiquei muuuuuuuuuito feliz com os coments, mas eu sou uma vagabunda preguiçosa e tomei uma decisão, só vou responder os coments no último capitúlo, mas os que estão logados e tem fics eu estou indo lá responder!  
É só isso

Beijoss

Inu: Você nunca deixa a Kagome fazer nada demais comigo por que? - perguntou o agora hanyou emburrado - e ainda me faz humano, ecat

eu: Inu a k-chan não gosta que você fale mal dos humanos - disse fazendo pouco caso

Inu: RESPONDA A MINHA PERGUNTA! O.Ó

eu: Ciúmes talvez? Afinal você é MEU eu te comprei da tia Rumiko, tenho até contrato - aponta para a folha

Inu: Mas esse contrato é falso

eu: Mas ainda assim diz que você é meu n.n'

Bom é isso, desculpem a loucura XD

Beijoss 


End file.
